


Mascotas

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Human Isaac Lahey, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Owner Scott McCall, Pet Derek Hale, Pet Peter Hale, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: - AU! Mascotas. Algunos personajes, más concretamente los seres sobrenaturales, son tratados como mascotas pues poseen orejas y cola de un animal determinado, el resto de ellos es humano, pero siguen siendo considerados menos que los humanos.- Las mascotas y los amos no tienen relaciones sexuales, son más como animales en la vida real.Las orejas de Stiles se animan y corre hacia la puerta, dando saltitos. El zorro frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que el amo tarda mucho en entrar, cuando la puerta se abre, el ceño se borra y salta alrededor de su amo, dándole besitos en las mejillas con cariño. Se ha ido para siempre y lo ha echado de menos.—Hey, chico, hola, hola, solo me he ido una hora, ¿me has echado de menos? —Pregunta Scott riéndose mientras intenta que Stiles deje de saltar a su alrededor, luego lo aparta de la entrada y tira dos correas que están conectadas a dos hombres lobo. El kitsune se queda quieto, olfateando el aire ante estas cosas toscas y gruñonas. —Stiles, te presento a los nuevos miembros de nuestra pequeña familia, Derek y Peter.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Mascotas

Stiles se estira bajo el parche de luz que hay bajo la ventana y gime gustosamente tras su siesta de media tarde, parpadea somnoliento y va hacia la cocina, donde bebe un poco de agua y luego afina su oído, haciendo un puchero cuando no escucha a su dueño en casa.

El chico con orejas y colas de kitsune no tiene nada que hacer, por lo que se encoge de hombros y va hacia la estantería de su amo, comenzando a tirar libros al suelo por puro aburrimiento hasta escuchar las ruedas del coche frenar frente a la casa.

Las orejas de Stiles se animan y corre hacia la puerta, dando saltitos y escondiendo sus manos bajo las mangas de la enorme sudadera que lleva puesta y que le llega hasta las rodillas. El zorro frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que el amo tarda mucho en entrar, cuando la puerta se abre, el ceño se borra y salta alrededor de su amo, dándole besitos en las mejillas con cariño. Se ha ido para siempre y lo ha echado de menos.

—Hey, chico, hola, hola, solo me he ido una hora, ¿me has echado de menos? —Pregunta Scott riéndose mientras intenta que Stiles deje de saltar a su alrededor, luego lo aparta de la entrada y tira dos correas que están conectadas a dos hombres lobo. El kitsune se queda quieto, olfateando el aire ante estas cosas toscas y gruñonas. —Stiles, te presento a los nuevos miembros de nuestra pequeña familia, Derek y Peter.

El kitsune mira a su amo con una cara de disgusto, no quiere compartir sus cosas con lobos, son molestos, territoriales y gruñones. Scott finge no ver el puchero de Stiles y quita las correas de Peter y Derek, dejándolos olfatear por la casa en lo que prepara sus camas en el cuarto libre donde duerme Stiles, y luego pone sus cosas de agua y comida.

Scott oye un grito indignado demasiado agudo para hombres lobo, por lo que corre hacia el salón y ve a Stiles siendo arrinconado en una esquina mientras Derek y Peter olfatean su cuello de forma un tanto invasiva. Scott se ríe de las payasadas de sus mascotas y luego gime al ver sus libros en el suelo. De nuevo.

Stiles golpea con sus colas las caras de los hombres lobo y se escabulle entre sus enormes cuerpos, saltando a la espalda de Scott aprovechando que este está agachado recogiendo los libros. Scott casi se cae al suelo, pero mantiene a Stiles en su espalda mientras sigue recogiendo sus libros.

—Stiles, tienes que llevarte bien con Derek y Peter, ahora son de la familia. —Dice Scott de forma positiva, pero Stiles gime como cuando era un cachorro y el humano rueda los ojos, nunca puede negarse a Stiles siendo adorable, pero si no adoptaba a estos hombres lobo serían sacrificados, y Scott simplemente no puede permitir eso.

Stiles suspira y vuelve a mirar a los lobos que ahora están tumbados bajo el parche de luz de Stiles preparándose para dormir una siesta. EN EL PARCHE DE LUZ DE STILES.

El kitsune frunce el ceño y baja de la espalda de su amo antes de ir hacia donde los lobos duermen, gruñe y solo uno de los lobos abre uno de los ojos, muestra sus dientes de forma condescendiente y vuelve a cerrar el ojo.

Stiles está indignado. Muy indignado.

Primero, estos lobos entran en su guarida y lo olfatean marcándolo con sus aromas, luego duermen en el sitio preferido de Stiles para sus siestas, y ahora se ríen de sus intentos de recuperar su territorio.

Derek gruñe en dirección de Stiles, y este le devuelve un gruñido más agudo, agarrando una de sus colas molesto, apretándola contra sus brazos, sus orejas caen de forma triste y Peter gruñe de nuevo y ambos lobos tiran de Stiles hasta que este cae entre ellos. Peter suelta un medio aullido que Stiles responde resoplando, pero coloca sus colas de forma eficiente y se tumba de modo de estar más cómodo para dormir con estos lobos idiotas y territoriales.

Scott está orgulloso de ver que sus tres mascotas están durmiendo juntas, y hace una foto antes de enviársela a Isaac, quien responde con un montón de emojis de corazones.

\- - - - - -

Stiles está irritado, no porque los lobos hayan invadido su guarida, sino porque su amo los ha encerrado en el cuarto donde duermen mientras él está con el amo Isaac. Stiles odia estar encerrado, pero Derek y Peter no, ellos solo están tumbados en sus camas, gruñendo sobre cosas que a Stiles no le interesa. Aquí no hay nada que pueda tirar para ver al amo recogerlo.

El kitsune se anima cuando escucha pasos acercándose, y reconoce las voces de los amos, aunque no le importa mucho de que hablan, solo quiere que lo dejen salir, no le importa si dejan a los lobos encerrados. Bueno si le interesa, le gusta sus cuerpos cálidos rodeando el suyo mientras duerme la siesta bajo su parche de luz.

—…si, los dejo solos cuando trabajo, no pensé que… bueno, son de especies distintas, pensé que lo embarazos masculinos solo se generaban con apareamientos de la misma especia. —Dice el amo mientras abre la puerta, y Stiles grita emocionado besando las mejillas del amo y luego las del amo Isaac, ama sus rizos. —Hey, Stiles, ven aquí, cosita.

Stiles se anima mientras sale del cuarto, pero frunce el ceño cuando el amo encierra a sus lobos, los quiere con él. Amo Isaac lo lleva hacia el salón y gime al ver al doctor malo. Stiles ha sido bueno, no quiere pinchazos. Odia al doctor malo.

—Alan, aquí está Stiles. —Dice el amo, y deja a Stiles sentado en el sofá, haciendo gemir a Stiles porque los sofás nuevos están prohibidos desde que Stiles manchó los antiguos con su chocolate. El amo levanta su sudadera y todos parecen felices. —¿Ves? Como usa estas sudaderas no me di cuenta hasta que les puse fuera la piscina hinchable y los aspersores. ¿De cuánto tiempo crees que-

La frase del amo se corta ante los sonidos desesperados de sus lobos, aullando de forma triste encerrados y lejos del kitsune.

—¿Ves? Esto te decía, he recibido quejas de vecinos cuando Peter y Derek aúllan así de tristes porque Stiles no quiere dormir acurrucado con ellos. —Dice el amo y Stiles mira como el médico malo saca cosas de su bolso y las intenta colocar sobre su estómago. Intenta es la palabra.

Stiles ha mordido al doctor malo y ha corrido hacia la estantería del amo, tirando las cosas antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo hacia la puerta que lo separa de sus lobos. Stiles hace ruidos tristes y es compensado con aullidos mucho más sonoros y tristes.

—¡Parad! —Exclama Scott corriendo hacia sus mascotas y suspira cuando abre la puerta para dejar que los tres se abracen frente a su amo, luego mira como Deaton se está curando la mano ensangrentada. —Lo siento mucho, Alan.

—No pasa nada, pero no podré saber con exactitud cuando se pondrá de parto, lo que si sé es que el gen dominante es el de lobo, por lo que tendrás un lindo cachorro. —Dice Alan recogiendo sus cosas para salir rápidamente de la casa de Scott, quien no lo culpa, Stiles es un poco trasto.  
—Stiles, el médico malo ya se ha ido. —Dice Isaac tratando de controlar las risas, y cuando ve que el kitsune no se mueve de entre los cuerpos de los lobos, saca un poco de chocolate y se lo muestra. Stiles tarda menos de tres segundos en separarse de los lobos y correr hacia el amo Isaac para recoger el chocolate.

Peter y Derek comienzan a aullar tristemente y Scott gime mientras recoge los libros del suelo, pensando en cómo será la cosa cuando el cachorro nazca.


End file.
